


Поцелуй

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Если бы Стилински знал, что обернётся всё вот так, то плюнул бы на свою совесть и собственноручно придушил оборотня.Потому что на осознание, что Дерек Хейл – его соулмейт, уходит жалких пару секунд при первом же соприкосновении губ.





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤВ экстренных ситуациях, которые случаются слишком часто, Стайлз понял, что готов пойти на многое, если не на всё. Он открыл в себе множество новых инстинктов и способностей, например, смелость и умение делать искусственное дыхание Дереку Хейлу, чуть не утонувшему в бассейне. 

ㅤㅤНе сказать чтобы Стайлз боялся, вовсе нет (Господи, ещё как да!), но его совесть не позволила бы оставить умирать даже такого козла, как Хейл, так что выбора особо не было. 

ㅤㅤЕсли бы Стилински знал, что обернётся всё вот так, то плюнул бы на свою совесть и собственноручно придушил оборотня. 

ㅤㅤПотому что на осознание, что Дерек Хейл – его соулмейт, уходит жалких пару секунд при первом же соприкосновении губ. Но Стайлз терпит, потому что он не убийца, потому что это Хейл. И какой бы жуткой мохнатой задницей он ни был, жить всё равно заслуживает. 

ㅤㅤСтоит только Дереку выплюнуть первые глотки хлорированной воды, как Стайлз ретируется, оставляя все проблемы и разговоры Скотту. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤ«Нужно поговорить». 

ㅤㅤСтайлзу почти смешно, правда, он не понимает, истерика это или взаправду веселье. 

ㅤㅤКогда-то хмуроволк пересилил себя и добыл его номер, а теперь даже решился написать и отправить смс. Поразительно. Разве что поговорить он предлагает через текст, и, читая, в голове слышится его раздражённый тон, особенный, специально для него, Стайлза Стилински. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз откладывает телефон в сторону, потому что «к чёрту Дерека Хейла», и тупо смотрит в потолок. Произошедшее кажется ему несмешной шуткой, ведь он не может быть родственной душой хмурого злобного волка, желающего перегрызть ему глотку. Это настолько несмешно, что хоть плачь, только вот Стайлз и слезинки не прольёт из-за Хейла. Ни в жизнь, ни перед самой смертью. 

ㅤㅤДа и поцелуй у них был странный, нелепый, случайный и вообще даже не поцелуй, это ведь было дыхание рот в рот. Круто, только Стайлз мог так отыскать своего соулмейта. Он даже толком распробовать не успел, не понял, каков их общий вкус, потому что сам едва дышал, а губы словно онемели от холодной воды. Но грудь пронзило так резко от первого касания, что ошибки и быть не могло. 

ㅤㅤ– Убейте меня, Волчьи Боги, – жалобно стонет Стайлз, переворачиваясь и пряча голову под подушкой. 

ㅤㅤТакое ощущение, будто он и дня больше не проживёт без катастрофы. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤ– Стоять, – грозно, злостно и ворчливо раздаётся за спиной над самым ухом, пока рука впечатывается в дверцу хлипкого старого джипа. Болезненно скрипит машина и морщится Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ– Чего тебе, хмуроволк? Нашёл уважительный повод для свидания твоих клыков с моей шеей? Учти, ты должен привести её домой не позже девяти. – Хейл же молчит, только смотрит так, будто придумал уже тысячу и один способ, как убить Стилински и избавиться от трупа. 

ㅤㅤ– Нужно поговорить. Нам, – прибавляет Дерек, и, не будь Стайлз таким придирчивым к каждой мелочи, ни за что бы не поверил, что Дерек Хейл, о мой Бог, может нервничать. Вот только взгляд ни на чём не задерживается, нервно пробегаясь по всему в поле зрения, свободная рука сминает рукав кожанки и периодически сжимается в кулак. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз едва удерживает себя, чтобы не пошутить о вспотевших, как подушечки лап, ладонях, и думает, что за это Хейл возьмёт грех на душу за убийство родственной души. 

ㅤㅤ– Заткнись, Стайлз. – Имя действует немного отрезвляюще, потому что Стайлз понимает, что вот оно, перед ним его соулмейт, и, хотя в мечтах это Лидия Мартин, он никогда не собирался отказываться от своей родственной души , так что… вот. 

ㅤㅤ– Чего ты хочешь? – вздыхает Стайлз, потому что не знает, чего хочет сам. 

ㅤㅤ– Поговорить, – Дерек нервно сглатывает и отстраняется. Он хмурый, но такое чувство, будто его брови борются между изгибом «я настолько зол, что убью тебя» и «я настолько взволнован, что умру прямо сейчас». Стайлз не понимает, как реагировать на такое. Дерек не понимает, как вообще реагировать на Стилински. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, давай поговорим, – отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя, как сам начинает раздражаться, хотя в груди ноет, а жжение в кончиках пальцев медленно, но усиливается от желания прикоснуться. 

ㅤㅤ– Не здесь, – Хейл отходит от Стайлза, но только для того, чтобы обойти машину, открыть дверь и забраться на водительское сидение. Стилински хочется швырнуть первым попавшимся предметом в Дерека несмотря на то, что это никак ему не поможет, поэтому всё же залезает в машину и надеется, что они поедут куда-нибудь далеко, чтобы Хейл смог насладиться запахом его раздражения и злости, уж Стайлз постарается. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤОни пытаются. Стайлз кричит, а Дерек рычит, но они пытаются, так что это самое главное. Плевать, что это длится уже два месяца, плевать, что стая смотрит на них, как на умалишённых, просто плевать. Это в сказках соулмейтам легко, а в реальной жизни никто не говорил, что будет просто. Две души – это не идеальные половинки, даже не подходящие пазлы. Они больше похожи на разломанный брусок или треснувший камень, над которым нужно сидеть и думать, как соединить куски, не оставив ни единой прорехи. Проблема только в том, что прорехи есть всегда. 

ㅤㅤМожет, когда-нибудь позже они сблизятся настолько, чтобы можно было говорить о своих матерях, чтобы спать на диване в обнимку и завести золотистого ретривера. Когда-нибудь узнают любимый кофе, вкус мороженого и фильм. Когда-нибудь… 

ㅤㅤНо сейчас у них хватает сил только на то, чтобы разругаться в пух и прах из-за дурацкого плана, Скотта и Арджентов, стаи и чужих недостатков. 

ㅤㅤСтайлзу кажется, что скоро у него будет мигрень, а Дереку чудится то же самое. Они устают друг от друга больше, чем от погони за канимой и побегом от охотников. Это сложно, они вымотались и не могут найти точки соприкосновения, чтобы начать развивать свою связь. 

ㅤㅤВсё, что у них есть, – это крики и смазанный недопоцелуй, который они боятся повторить. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤ– Мы можем попробовать, – бормочет Стайлз, сглатывая после каждой фразы, отчего кадык нервно дёргается под тонкой кожей. А ладони такие влажные, что, будь это питьевая вода, а не пот, можно было бы спасти полмира от засухи. 

ㅤㅤДерек переводит взгляд с книги на Стайлза, вскидывая бровь в немом вопросе. У Хейла отросла щетина, умудрившаяся каким-то образом со стадии «один день без бритвы» перескочить на стадию «сексуальная брутальная небритость», от которой ночные фантазии Стайлза были в неописуемом восторге. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, знаешь, мы уже почти четыре месяца пытаемся сделать что-то со всем этим, и у нас было так много проблем, с которыми стоило разобраться. Но, может, всё, что нужно было сделать, чтобы наладить связь, это, типа, знаешь… – Стайлз не произнесёт этого вслух, ни за что, не-а. 

ㅤㅤ– Хочешь поцеловаться? – Стайлз краснеет настолько быстро, что от осознания этого на него волной накатывает стыд, отчего румянец усиливается. Наверное, сейчас Стайлз выглядит настолько по-уродски, что Дерек вдруг придумает убедительную отмазку, чтобы не прикасаться к нему. И лучше бы Хейлу не знать, как же сильно он ждёт этот поцелуй. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы соулмейты. – Это не должно быть аргументом, но это он, и Стайлзу кажется неправильным, что требуется приводить убедительные факты тому, что им нужно поцеловаться в то время, как парочки в его школе только это и делают, обретя половинку своей души. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты уверен? – Дерек откладывает книгу и хмурится, как обычно. Но взгляд спокойный и даже дружелюбный, особенный, который теперь бывает у Хейла, только когда они остаются наедине. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, я уверен. От этого точно связь станет крепче. Я прочёл кучу статей и просто рассказов, чтобы выделить основное, поэмфх… – Дерек обхватывает лицо Стайлза грубыми ладонями и целует настойчиво и властно, но это не Нью-Йорк в очередной романтической комедии, это чёртов Бикон Хиллз – адское местечко со сворой гончих, готовых порвать всё живое на куски. 

ㅤㅤТак что Дерек даже не удивляется, когда Стайлз резко отшатывается, рефлекторно утирая рот рукой. Дерек верит, что это инстинктивно, просто не может не верить, потому что иначе можно признать поражение. 

ㅤㅤНо кто бы не попытался стереть рукавом такой гадкий привкус, кто бы не попытался избавиться от мерзкого ощущения на языке? 

ㅤㅤКогда чувствуешь вкус крови, пригари и лекарств, – всегда хочется отплеваться. 

ㅤㅤ– Прости, – шепчет Дерек, но Стайлз только мотает головой, потому что ничего не хочет слышать. Они не знают, что делать с этим, как смириться с тошнотворным привкусом, который проникает в самые лёгкие и выедает их. 

ㅤㅤИх поцелуй со вкусом смерти, пожара и больницы, и нет ничего постыдного в том, что хочется бежать, только бы не думать об этом. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз мямлит; ни одного слова, кроме «мне надо», разобрать не удаётся, но Дерек и не держит. Машет на пыльные книги, грудой возвышающиеся на столе, и терпит ноющую боль в груди. Будто его вспороли изнутри и теперь медленно колупают рану, делая её глубже. 

ㅤㅤХочется сдохнуть… 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤСтайлз не дурак, не трус и не псих. Хотя порой всего бывает понемногу. Например, сейчас он как дурак игнорирует всех, кто о нём беспокоится, как трус избегает своей родственной души и как псих не спит уже пятьдесят семь часов. В этом весь Стайлз Стилински. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз просто верит. Не в Бога после смерти матери, не в людей и даже не в оборотней, хотя те определённо существуют, но просто в то, что в этом мире в противовес всему злу и несправедливости должна быть хоть капля надежды и света. 

ㅤㅤПоэтому Стайлзу не стыдно верить в какую-то старую статью с мутными ссылками на левые сайты, если там идёт речь о том, что вкус поцелуя отображает сущность двух душ. Значит, если кардинально поменяться, то есть крохотная вероятность того, что всё можно исправить. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз пользуется советом Дитона: «Нужно просто верить». 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤДерек помятый, хмурый и уставший настолько, что у него нет сил злиться. Вся энергия ушла на то, чтобы контролировать обращение из-за боли и принять тот факт, что он отпугнул своего соулмейта. 

ㅤㅤДерек вообще не думает, что заслуживает свою душу. Он не помнит, что сделал хоть что-то хорошее в своей жизни, что есть хоть один человек, которому он не причинил боли. 

ㅤㅤОднако же вот как всё вышло. Видимо, Дерек оказался настолько плох, что сначала он должен был узнать свою душу, чтобы после терять её было больнее. 

ㅤㅤДышать в последнее время становится тяжелее, а ведь, Боже, он не видел Стайлза только неделю, но до этого обходился без него долгие годы. Это глупо и неверно. Стайлз должен быть под боком, а Дерек – в порядке. Только вот всё в пролёте. 

ㅤㅤТак что Хейл слишком удивлён, когда ураганом к нему вваливается Стилински, потрёпанный, бледный и взбудораженный. Дерек думает, что опять произошла катастрофа, а ведь они совсем недавно остановили Джексона и разобрались с Арджентами. 

ㅤㅤВот только вместо страха или беспокойства от Стайлза за милю несёт тоннами сомнений и надеждой. Тонким пряным шлейфом нарастающей веры в нечто, во что уже верит и Дерек, и плевать, что он ещё ничего не знает. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз подходит ближе к Дереку, сидящему на полу с книгой, присаживается сбоку от него на колени и осторожно касается тонкими пальцами колючей щеки, чтобы повернуть лицо оборотня к себе. 

ㅤㅤ– Я не знаю, насколько это правдиво. Но я прочёл, что вкус поцелуя зависит от самих соулмейтов. Понимаешь? – У Стайлза в карих глазах надежда, солнце и свежий мёд с пасек. 

ㅤㅤДерек понимает, кивает слабо и не может перестать смотреть в глаза напротив, готов в них утонуть, готов жить, готов душу продать, только бы они навсегда остались такими – светлыми и тёплыми. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы просто сломанные, – шепчет Стайлз, соприкасаясь своим лбом с чужим, – изувечены и выброшены на помойку. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы справимся, – отвечает Дерек тихо, выдыхая в стайлзовы губы и больше всего на свете желая их поцеловать. 

ㅤㅤ– А у нас нет выбора, волче, – Стайлз усмехается и весело щурит глаза, будто смотрит на яркий свет. 

ㅤㅤ– Его нет, – повторяет Дерек, прикрывая глаза. 

ㅤㅤУ них есть только один вариант, и со временем они поймут, что нужно делать.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
